Lily Luna Potter: Back to the Past
by dancer4813
Summary: Lily Luna Potter, daughter of Harry Potter aka the Chosen One . It starts out as a normal year at Hogwarts for Lily, but when running away from her brother she finds herself in the Room of Requirement. She gets sent back in time to 1976. Will she be able to make it back to her own time? And if so, how? Join Lily on her adventure! All rights and characters go to JK Rowling, not me.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

I ran down the fourth floor hallway, drenched with water and laughing my head off. It was early October at the beginning of my fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

It was one of those rare days when, even though autumn was fast approaching, it was quite warm weather; there was not a cloud in the sunny sky.

On that particular Saturday afternoon it was extremely hot. Everybody was outside enjoying what would probably be the last "summer" day of the year. The Hufflepuff Quidditch team was practicing on the pitch and there were quite a few students swimming in the Black Lake. My brother Albus, a seventh year, was sitting beneath the old beech tree on the water's edge with Scorpius Malfoy, Angela Thomas and Sarah King. Sarah was in Hufflepuff and Al, Scorpius and Angela were in Gryffindor. They met during a Christmas party the year before and became fast friends.

Hugo Weasley, my cousin, Claire Creevy, my friend from Ravenclaw, and I decided to play a nice little prank on my brother and his friends. My older cousin, Fred, had a little agreement with us that whatever we needed from his dad's (My Uncle George's) joke shop, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, he would get for us free of charge. Being the heir to a joke shop gives you special privileges like that.

Uncle George fully supported the arrangement, having pulled countless pranks on his classmates during his years at Howarts along with his brother, my Uncle Fred and my cousin's namesake. Fred (the cousin) had graduated from Hogwarts a few years previously and now had a permanent job at the shop. Anyway, back to the prank.

Fred had gotten us some magical water balloons. They were like regular water balloons that muggles have except they were charmed to always stay freezing cold. Each of us, Claire, Hugo and I, had one of the enchanted balloons. We crept up behind the beech tree that Scorpius and Al were leaning against, making as little noise as possible. Angela noticed me, but just smiled and returned to her Herbology homework. She and Sarah were used to our constant pranking of the boys.

On my signal the three of us jumped out from behind the tree and launched our missiles. Hugo and Claire hit Scorpius in the chest and mine made a direct hit on Al's face. We stayed just long enough to see the looks of shock on their faces, then we scampered.

We must have looked like complete idiots sprinting across the grounds in the hot weather, but I for one didn't care in the least. I felt the heat of a jinx fly past my shoulder and grinned like an idiot. Why I was so excited that they were giving chase I'll never know.

I sent a few shield charms and stunners back over my shoulder, never slowing my pace. We had just reached the castle when Claire got hit by a red jet of light, a stunning spell. Hugo and I made it to the third floor before Al hit him with an Impediment jinx and he fell behind. Scorpius hit me in the middle of the back with an icy jet of water, throwing me forward a few feet, but I quickly shot a stunner at him and he collapsed.

I let my feet carry me to the fifth, sixth, seventh floors before coming to a halt at a dead end. Albus was a few corridors behind me judging by his footsteps growing ever-louder. I paced back and forth, trying to figure out a way to hide from my dear brother. I'd been trying to master the Disillusionment charm, but it was particularly difficult and I didn't want to risk blowing something up. Dad's old cloak was in my dormitory, so that was out. Just as I decided to stand and fight however, a door popped out of the wall. Must be magic. I thought. Oh the irony...

As I stepped inside I realized that this was the Room of Requirement that dad had told us about. He said it would always be equipped for the seeker's needs. He had told all of us (my siblings, cousins and I) about how he and his friends had practiced spells and jinxes in this room when their DADA teacher wouldn't let them do actual magic. For me that would have been torture. Right up there with Charms and Potions (yes, Potions), Defense is my favorite class. Being forced to only study theory would drive me mad.

The room was huge, filled with bookshelves and decorated in deep blues and greens. Not only did the shelves carry thousands upon thousands of books, but also strange magical instruments that whirred and clicked. The bright light from the midday sun streamed through picture windows along one wall, bathing the scene before me in a rich, golden glow.

I could hear Al yelling my name from the hallway and retreated farther into the twisting maze of shelves. In any other circumstance I would've spent hours pouring over the numerous tomes. Even though I was placed in Gryffindor, the Sorting Hat had come very close to putting me in Ravenclaw. Dad was constantly comparing me to my Aunt Hermione.

I wandered through the shelves for a while until I reached a dead end. I was about to turn back and leave; surely Al would've given up when he couldn't find me, when something caught my eye. A sparkle, a twinkle. Whatever it was made me pause halfway through turning to go.

It was a tall, glass-fronted cabinet made out of dark mahoghany wood and filled with golden clocks of all different styles. The more I looked at it the more I was mesmerized by the way the light glinted off the beautiful faces of the clocks that seemed suspended in time.

The gold glimmered in an inviting way and I blinked a few times trying to clear my head. Something was drawing me toward the cabinet, and even though a small, reasonable part of my mind warned against it, my legs carried me over to the end of the row where it stood.

I reached out my hand to touch the glass - certainly just touching it wouldn't hurt - but it didn't feel like I was in control of my body anymore.

I felt the cool glass beneath my fingers and let out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding before there was a bright flash of light and my world spun

around me. The last thing I remembered was falling through nothing, seeing stars before my eyes and disappearing into blackness.

* * *

**A/N:**

**First chapter of a new fanfic! :D Hope you enjoy it!**

**I've had this idea for a while and just recently decided to upload an actual chapter, so yeah...**

**ANYWAY, it would be great if you could VOTE and COMMENT! :) Yes, very cliche, but that's life...**

**{And I'm always looking for compliments *wink, wink*, constructive criticism and ideas! :) feel free to just say whatever! Also, please tell me what you think of it in general. Thanks!**

**~Megan OUT! Love you Readers!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

My head was pounding, my blood beating a furious tattoo on the inside of my skull. As my world resolved into pain and whiteness I realized I was laying down in the Hospital Wing while Al and my godbrother Teddy Lupin were standing over me talking in hushed voices.

"What happened to her?"

"I don't know, there was just a bright flash of light and she fell into the corridor. I think she banged her head pretty hard."

"Prongs, people don't just fall into the school out of nowhere. Where did she come from?"

Oh, so it was James. I remembered when he had insisted being called 'Prongs' by Teddy and his other friends ever since he had learned that his namesake was actually Prongs from the Marauder's Map. It hadn't changed, even almost six years later.

"Well, how would I know where she came from? I told you, she just appeared out of thin air!"

I assumed they were talking about me, but the pain in my head rendered any excess thoughts irrelevant. When the pain lessened for a moment I wondered why my head hurt so much. I tried to sit up, but it only resulted in an increase in the pain. It felt like my head was going to explode. I moaned and James and Teddy looked around, just realizing I was awake.

"What happened to you?" Teddy asked, looking concerned, only it didn't really look like Teddy. He was a bit shorter and his eyes and hair were brown instead of the green and bright blue that they usually were. Though Teddy was a Metamorphmagus, so he could really just change it whenever he wanted. Maybe he and James had been on an Auror assignment. Teddy had passed his Auror Exams five years ago and was one of the Senior Aurors, while James had passed his the past July. I think they wanted to be Aurors because of dad, who's head of the Auror office and my uncle Ron who's the right-hand man.

"I-" My voice cracked. I swallowed and tried again. "I don't know." My throat was terribly dry and all I wanted was some water. James obliged my silent plea and I drank it down immediately. Feeling a little better, I decided to ask the questions I'd been thinking in my head. "Where's Claire and Hugo? Are they okay? Al and Scorpius didn't hex them too bad did they?" I gave a small smile at the thought.

Teddy and James looked at each other, confused expressions spreading across their faces. This was very odd. I'd definetely told them about my friends and, if nothing else, they knew Al and Hugo. They were family.

Before I could ask them why they were acting so weird, Madam Trichley, the matron, came out of her office. Only it wasn't Madam Trichley. This woman was younger than Madam Trichley, who had short-cut white hair and dark hazel eyes. This lady had thin, wispy brown hair that was tied in a knot at the back of her head and dark blue eyes that seemed to capture the light. Her face was also very kind, while Madam Trichley's was always sort of out-there. Even though she was ethereal at times, she was an excellent Healer.

"Who are you?" I asked, eyeing her warily. "Where's Madam Trichley?"

She looked at me with the same look that Teddy and James had given me moments earlier, her navy eyes full of confusion and concern. "Are you alright dear?" she asked, " I don't know a Madam Trichley. I am Madam Pomfery, the matron here." Now it was my turn to give a confused look. "Do you remember what happened to you?"

Still wondering where Madam Trichley was I told them all I remembered. "I was running from Al and Scorpius because we threw some water balloons at them and I hid in this room with lots of shelves and books and things and I touched a cabinet-" The pain in my head spiked once again and I groaned, holding my head in my hands.

"Oh dear, do you have a headache?" Madam Pomfery asked. I refrained from saying "Obviously", but managed to get out a strangled "yes".

"Well, I have a potion here for you. It should help." She handed me a glass full of an olive green potion that bubbled slowly.

"Just to warn you: it tastes like rotten worms!" James said cheerfully.

"I don't doubt it." I grumbled as I drank it down, shuddering at the foul taste and dry-swallowing a couple times to make sure I didn't cough it back up. Needless to say, I was extremely thankful for the pumpkin juice Madam Pomfery handed me to wash the revolting taste out of my mouth. The pounding in my head became a dull ache, then disappeared completely. I sighed in relief.

"I think you might have a concussion." Madam Pomfery said, studying me with a critical eye. "It appears that you have been hallucinating."

I gaped at her. "What are you talking about? I think I would know if I was having hallucinations!" I said angrily. Who was this woman anyway? "I just had a bad headache is all." she looked at me skeptically.

"Honestly! Come on James." I appealed to my brother. "Don't I pull pranks on Al all the time - I mean you did it often enough." He looked at me with a bemused expression.

"What are you on about?" he asked, looking genuinely confused. "Who the bloody hell is Al and how do you know my name?"

I was utterly bewildered. 'It must be some stupid joke they're playing.' I thought. Though if it was, it was a pretty feeble one. I mean, he's my brother for goodness sake. "Come off it James, quit your stupid jokes. You should know Al - he's your _brother_ after all; or have you decided to avoid him for the rest of your life? Of course, Mum won't be too happy about that." he looked utterly perplexed. Well he was a good actor...

I turned to Teddy. "Come on Teddy, tell James to call of the joke. It's annoying and pointless."

"My name's not Teddy." he said, looking at me warily. "It's Remus. Remus John Lupin." I could feel my eyes nearly pop out of my head. That was Teddy's _father's_ name. Teddy's _dead_ father. I remembered Teddy and my dad talking about how he'd fought in the First and Second Wizarding Wars... The First and Second... The First... Oh my Gringotts.

"What year is this?" I asked, trying and failing to keep the apprehension out of my voice.

"1976." James answered, looking questioningly at me.

It was too much to take in. I fainted, falling into blackness once again.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Yes, questioningly is a word. :) I actually had to look it up to make sure... :P**

**Please VOTE and COMMENT a lot - I'm always looking for tips/advice/praise/ideas!**

**Bye Readers! :D**

**~Megan**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

**James POV**

The girl slumped back onto the bed; she had fainted. My mind was spinning and I tried to comprehend what she had said. She had obviously known my name, but why did she call Remus "Teddy"? Moreover, she seemed scared and shocked when she had learned his name _was_ Remus.

I looked down at the girl whom I had first thought was Lily Evans. If she hadn't been refusing my request for a date yet again when the mysterious girl had appeared I still would've thought that. The only differences between the girl and my Lily were that the girl's eyes were a deep chocolate brown instead of a piercing and beautiful green. Now that I looked, her nose was a bit smaller as well.

_Come on Prongs!_ I berated myself. _What guy notices the nose shape of girls?_ I gave a small, inward groan.

My fingers stroked her soft hand as I contemplated the questions that still surrounded the girl. Even though I had no idea who she was I still felt connected to her in an odd way. Not love, I still felt_that_ for my Lily-flower. No, something else. More like she was a long-lost relative...

"Leave her alone to sleep!" Madam Pomfery hissed. "She needs rest and she's not going to get it with any of _you_ around." She chivvied us out of the hospital wing and Remus and I walked to the kitchens in silence. That was where we were going to meet up with Sirius. We also had missed lunch waiting for the girl to wake up. Sirius had detention with McGonagall and Peter had to finish his Herbology essay, so they hadn't waited with us.

I tickled the pear in the painting leading to the kitchens and it swung open on well-oiled hinges.

"Good afternoon Master James and Master Remus!" squeaked Biddy, one of the many house-elves who were in the kitchens at this time of day. "What can Biddy get you sirs?"

"Just some porkchops, thanks Biddy." I said, suddenly feeling very tired. We sat down at the small wooden table set up in the kitchens, silent until Pearl, another house-elf who worked in the kitchens regularly, came over.

"Would Masters James and Remus like Pearl to get them something to drink?" she asked, looking pleased to be doing her job. "Perhaps some Pumpkin Juice or some water?"

"Pumpkin Juice, Pearl. Thanks." I said, giving a small yawn.

"I'll just have some milk, thank you Pearl." Remus said, always the gentleman.

Pearl nodded happily and ran away to retrieve the drinks just as Biddy was bringing in two plates of delicious looking porkchops. "Here you go Masters." He said, bowing as he placed the plates on the table.

"Thanks Biddy." We both said, grabbing a fork and knife and diving in. Pearl brought our drinks, then we were left alone to finish our meal. Remus broke the silence first.

"Who do you reckon she is?" he asked. "She looks exactly like Lily. Except for the eyes."

"Yeah." I agreed, nodding. "You think maybe she has a twin sister?" I was half-joking, half-serious.

"No I don't Prongs." Remus said, rolling his eyes in exasperation. "We would've heard about her before now. Besides, Lily was in the hall with us when we "found" her. She looked just as surprised as we did. As far as I know she just has a Muggle sister named Petunia."

We ate for a few more minutes, lost in thought before Sirius strode in looking cheerful.

"So mates, how's that little look-alike Lily Evans doing? McGonagall said that you two were down here, so why'd you leave?"

"Well," Remus said, looking unsure.

"She fainted." I put in, stuffing another piece of porkchop into my mouth. Man, even after all this time at Hogwarts I never tired of the house-elve's cooking.

"She fainted?" Sirius asked, disbelieving. Then he frowned. "But wasn't she already knocked out? How do you double-faint?"

"Well she did _wake up _first." Remus said, taking a swig of pumpkin juice.

"At first she just groaned a bit." I said, taking over the story. Moony wasn't that great of a story teller anyway. "She woke up, but was going on about all these random people that we've never heard of. Some kids named Al, Hugo and Claire. I have no idea what she was talking about."

"Did she get a concussion?" Sirius asked, snagging an eclair off the tray of a passing elf.

"That's what Madam Pomfery thought, but the girl kept on saying she didn't have a concussion. She did have a pretty bad headache at one point though-"

Remus interrupted. "And she asked at least twice where a 'Madam Trichley' was. She also called me Teddy, though she seemed to know that James was, well, James. It seemed as though she knew us, even though we had no idea who she was."

"And-" I cut in. "When Moony finally told her that his name was Remus, she just kind of fainted."

"Blimey." Sirius said, looking impressed. "That's strange."

"Yep." I said, finishing my pumpkin juice. "Hey Pearl, could I please have some more pumpkin juice?" I called. The little elf nodded vigorously and appeared moments later carrying a full glass of pumpkin juice.

"Here you go Master James." she said.

"Thanks Pearl."

"Not at all Master James."

Sirius appeared to be deep in thought when I turned back to him and Remus.

"Oi Moony... you don't think she knew about your 'furry little problem' do you? Have you ever met her before or is there some way she could've known?"

Remus thought for a moment, then said. "No, I've never seen her before. I suppose it is possible that she knew about it, but her expression looked more surprised than scared."

I finished my porkchops and put my fork down, an elf taking away my dishes almost immediately. I drained my second glass of pumpkin juice, then waited for Remus to finish his food.

"Hmm..." Sirius said, he looked like he was thinking again, then shook himself out of it and shrugged. "Whatever. Come on Moony, Prongs. We need to go hex those third-year Slytherins who bugged us yesterday."

I rolled my eyes, knowing perfectly well where he was coming from. Remus voiced my thoughts.

"Isn't Regulus, your brother, in that group Sirius?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, yeah. 'Course. That's the point he said, shrugging.

"And didn't you _just_ get out of detention?"

"So? I've had plenty of detentions. One more won't kill me."

Remus sighed, giving up. "Well you and Prongs can go, Padfoot. I need to finish that Defense essay on the shield charm. You both should work on it too you know." he said, now looking at me.

"Honestly Moony?" I asked, laughing. "It's due _Thursday_. Today is _Saturday._ Today is for having _fun._ Merlin, you'd think you were a Ravenclaw or something. Besides, Defense Against the Dark Arts is a piece of cake. You just need to stop worrying about stuff like that." I stood up, ending the conversation just as he was about to respond and headed over to Sirius.

"Well Padfoot, let's be off!" Sirius smirked and followed me out the door. I could've sworn that Remus muttered something else about detention, but the painting of fruit swung back into place and I ignored his parting words.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Hooray for chapter 3! :D**

**Thanks for reading! Don't forget to VOTE and COMMENT! =D**

**~Tchüß (German for goodbye!)**

**~Megan**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

_Lily was running across the Hogwarts grounds, Scorpius, James, Albus and Claire chasing her with water balloons that exploded in showers of confetti. She glanced back over her shoulder and tripped, falling forward into a dark expanse of nothingness. Lily found herself looking upon a scene familiar from her father's old photo album._

_It was the photograph of the original Order of the Phoenix. She saw her grandparents and their friends, nearly all of them dead to her. The Dumbledores, Mad-eye Moody and so many others whom she would never meet. They all stared blankly, waving mechanically at her before she fell once more into the darkness._

* * *

I woke up to bright sunshine streaming onto my face. I blinked and saw that I was still in the Hospital Wing. For a split-second I thought that I had just bumped my head after being chased by Al, but then Madam Pomfery came out of the office that, in my time, belonged to Madam Trichley.

_In my time._

I dropped my head into my hands, holding back tears. _I had gone back in time._ And there was no denying it. Teddy's father and my... my _grandfather_ had been waiting for my to wake up. They had been worried about me. It boggled my mind to say the least. What was I supposed to do? Staying in the past meant the possibility of changing the future, not that I had any way of getting back. I felt lost.

And then it sunk in.

I was stuck in the _past_.

My parents hadn't been born yet.

I had no way to get home.

I couldn't let my relations know who I was.

I had almost no chance of seeing my family again.

I was separated from Rose, Hugo, Dad, Mum, Al, James and the rest of my close and extended family.

I was utterly and completely _alone._

Despair swelled in my chest, clawing at my insides. I didn't know whether I should cry or suck it up, whether to scream at the world or find a corner and curl up in the fetal position. Instead I just sat on the pristine-looking bed in shock, staring unseeing out of the high windows I thought I knew so well.

Madam Pomfery must have seen that I was awake because a moment later she came bustling over, fussing over my head and making sure I was alright. Normally I would have tried to brush her away, but my toughness from growing up with two older brothers was one that could not be explained away. I let her fuss away, nodding when she asked if I felt any better and shaking my head when she asked if my head hurt anymore.

I was lost in thought, but vaguely heard her say something about seeing the headmaster. There was a silence and when I snapped back to attention and looked up at her I realized she was waiting for an answer of some kind.

"Sorry- what did you say?"

She looked down at me disapprovingly. "I asked if you would be able to eat some lunch before going to see the headmaster. I believe he wants to speak with you."

I nodded once again, realizing my stomach was growling with hunger. "Yeah, that'd be nice."

I sank back onto my bed, sighing heavily, as she walked away. My brain was racing-Who was headmaster? Dumbledore? He'd know what to do. A sudden realization crossed my mind.

_Voldemort was alive in this time._

My blood seemed to freeze in shock. Death Eaters were running rampant, even inside the school. Voldemort was at the height of his power. I had heard countless tales of the terrors of the Second Wizarding War and had no desire to relive the First. My only hope was Dumbledore. Surely the greatest wizard in history would know of a way for me to get back.

I relaxed a bit, thinking of Dumbledore. I'd heard a lot about him as well. The greatest and wisest wizard who ever lived. _Definetly._ I thought. _Dumbledore will know what to do._

Madam Pomfery came back with a bowl of chicken soup, some bread and pumpkin juice. She left me to feed myself while she attended to other patients and I ate hungrily, scarfing down the food. I hadn't eaten for at least twenty-four hours if not more.

The brown-haired matron came back and, satisfied that I had finished my meal, gave me a final once-over with a spell and announced that I was perfectly healthy. I had already known that, but pretended to look happy all the same.

"Alright then dearie, I'll just call Miss Evans to come and escort you to the headmaster's office." I had given her my confirmation and she had walked away before I realized that 'Miss Evans' must be Lily Evans.

My grandmother.

Confused emotions flew through my head. Wonder at meeting my dead (in my time at least) relatives, worry about how I was supposed to react to meeting these people and a surprising sadness for not bringing along my father with me. He would have loved to meet his parents when they were in school, even if it would be dangerous.

While I was thinking the doors to the Hospital Wing opened, revealing a young fifteen year old girl with long auburn hair that fell past her shoulders in soft waves, her brilliant emerald eyes scanning the the room and falling on me.

Her eyes widened involuntarily and I knew mine had the same reaction. Our red tresses were nearly identical in color, with mine perhaps a shade lighter. Her face was the same shape as mine, but my lips were thinner and I could tell that there was something about Lily Evans that made you feel like you could trust her. There was a depth in her green eyes, so like my fathers', that created a calming sensation and soothed my fears. We just stared at each other for a few seconds, taking in each other, before Lily broke the awkwardness.

"Well, uh, hi. I'm Lily. Lily Evans." she said brightly, holding out a hand for me to shake, an inviting smile stretching over her face.

"Li-Luna. Luna P-Thomas." I said, improvising wildly and cringing internally as I nearly slipped out my real name. A name like Lily Potter would be sure to cause problems in this time. It would raise too many questions, only fueled by the likenesses between us. Luckily, she didn't seem to notice my hesitation.

"Nice to meet you Luna. I'm a prefect for Gryffindor House and Professor McGonagall asked me to show a new student - that's you - to Professor Dumbledore's office. The other prefect is Remus Lupin, he said he was here when you woke up at first?"

I nodded blankly, not looking forward to seeing the boys again. I'd heard so many stories about the Marauders, James, Sirius, Remus and Peter back in my time - hang on... _Peter_. I wished I could do something to change the future. If only Pettigrew hadn't betrayed my grandparents, the girl standing in front of me no less, and escaped Voldemort might not have risen and I would have real grandparents - on both sides of my family.

"Are you okay?" Lily asked, jolting me out of my thoughts. She looked concerned, but I brushed it off.

"I'm fine. Just thinking." she nodded, not looking completely sure.

"Madam Pomfery?" I called. She looked up from where she was checking some potions in tiny vials. "Am I allowed to leave now?" She just nodded and went back to her work and I allowed Lily to lead me out of the Hospital Wing.

As we entered the rest of the school I looked around, truly interested in the place. I obviously hadn't seen it before the Battle of Hogwarts when it had been destroyed and wanted to see if there was anything different about the castle. As I looked around I couldn't see much that had changed, maybe a few details here and there, but no major differences between the Hogwarts that I knew and the Howarts that was nearly fifty years older.

We approached the familiar stone gargoyle that guarded the head's office in my time as well. "Acid Pops." Lily whispered. Of course, being a prefect she knew the password. I stepped onto the spiraling staircase and pretended to look amazed. It was harder than I expected, but she gave a smile at my expression.

We stepped onto the stone landing and Lily knocked the gold griffin knocker against the polished oak door. "Come in." said a soft voice, and the door swung open on silent hinges.

I looked around the headmaster's office as I stepped in and felt once again like I was back in my own time. The numerous shelves of books and magical instruments were still scattered around the office and the many portraits of previous heads set around the walls. The only difference was the absence of two familiar portraits- one of a hook-nosed, black-haired man with dark eyes and another of an extremely old wizard with half-moon spectacles. Nearly identical to the man sitting behind the desk.

_Albus Dumbledore._

My brother's namesake, my father's mentor, the greatest headmaster Hagwarts ever had. His sparkling blue eyes shone and it calmed me more than anything ever could. There was a depth to his cerulean eyes that portrayed express concern and understanding. For the first time since arriving in the past I relaxed a bit and felt completely calm.

His fingers were steepled in front of him on the desk as though he had been thinking hard about something moments before.

"Good afternoon Miss Evans- is this the new student?" he asked, looking at me. I saw a slight flicker in the blue eyes as he took in my appearance, but it had disappeared a moment later.

"Yes, headmaster." Lily said, her green eyes sparkling as he gave her an approving smile. "This is Luna Thomas."

"Good afternoon, Miss Thomas." Professor Dumbledore said, nodding to me. I greeted him as well and he turned back to Lily.

"Thank you Miss Evans. Could you please wait outside the gargoyle for Miss Thomas? I would like a private word with her."

"Of course sir!" Lily said, waving to me as she went out the door. "See you in a little bit Lily!" I waved back, not trusting my voice to speak calmly and turned back to face Dumbledore.

The wizened old man conjured a wooden chair out of nothing and motioned for me to take a seat. "Sit, make yourself comfortable." he said kindly, his eyes twinkling. I heard a noise coming from behind Dumbledore and jumped.

"Don't worry yourself dear, that's just Fawkes." Dumbledore said, motioning to a beautiful red-and-gold-feathered bird who was looking at me with two beady black eyes. He trilled once again and the melody seemed to reverberate through the room.

"He's beautiful." I breathed as I took in the sight of the bird.

"Indeed he is." Dumbledore agreed, running his fingers through Fawkes' feathers. "But now to business." He turned back to me and I noticed that his eyes had dimmed considerably, leaving them colder and more calculating.

"Yes sir?" I asked, trying to sound polite. On the inside I felt terribly nervous.

"Something tells me your real name isn't Luna Thomas. "

I looked down at my lap, twirling a strand of my long hair around my finger.

"Who are you truly?"

I looked up and met his eyes. The blue orbs were piercing through me.

"Alright... My name is Lily." I noticed his eyes widen slightly in surprise, but pressed on. "Lily Luna Potter."

* * *

**A/N:**

**So now Dumbledore knows! What happens now?**

**Hope you enjoy this! :D Thanks so much for reading! :D**

**~Megan**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

_/"Something tells me your real name isn't Luna Thomas."_

_I looked down at my lap, twirling a strand of my long hair around my finger._

_"Who are you truly?"_

_I looked up and met his eyes. The blue orbs were piercing through me._

_"Alright... My name is Lily." I noticed his eyes widen slightly, but pressed on. "Lily Luna Potter."/_

He stared long and hard into my face and I could tell he was looking for fraud. My gaze turned back down to my hands in my lap, which were shaking slightly._What if he doesn't believe me? What if he thinks I'm a Death Eater? How would I ever get home?_ Questions buzzed through my mind, but I snapped back to attention as Dumbledore cleared his throat.

I couldn't bring myself to meet his ice-blue eyes, so I turned my gaze out of the window set on the wall, where a beautiful blue sky was scattered with wispy, ethereal clouds was visible.

"Are you, perchance, from the future?"

I whipped my head to face him._ How did he know?_

He answered my unasked question with a small smile. "It was just a hunch, although from your reaction I suspect I am correct?" I nodded, my wide brown eyes not leaving his.

He gave a small chuckle at my look of shock, but gathered himself and asked the question I knew he would ask eventually.

"And how is it that you found yourself to be in your past, our present?" He asked, his voice curious, but stern. I related to him the story of my prank on my brother and his friends, of me finding the cabinet, and waking up in the Hospital Wing.

When I had finished Dumbledore nodded absentmindedly, his eyes focused on something unseen. After nearly three minutes of him staring off into space I was worried about him.

"Um... Professor Dumbledore?" His bright eyes suddenly refocused themselves on me. "Well I was just- I was-" I swallowed and began again. "I-I was wondering if you knew of any way for me to get back to my own time." I saw cloudy emotions pass across his face and knew his answer. He opened his mouth to speak, but I cut him off.

"It's okay Professor, I was expecting as much." I lied. I looked back down at my lap as tears stung my eyes. I had held out some hope that Dumbledore of all people would know a way to get me home. I felt abandoned and more separated from my family than ever before.

"Miss Potter." The white-haired man said softly. I kept my eyes fixed on my lap, tears starting to trickle down my cheeks.

"Yes sir?"

"Because you are school-aged and have no where else to go I believe the best situation for you to be in would be to pose as an exchange student from Wales. I trust you already have a suitable alias?"

"Yes." I nodded, wiping away a few tears. "Luna Ginevra Thomas." I sniffed.

"Excellent." He said, magicking a handkerchief into my lap. I blew my nose noisily.

He continued telling me my 'past life'. Apparently I was a half-blood who had been living in Wales for my whole life, but my parents had homeschooled me because of the war. They had died in a sudden Death Eater attack two weeks prior and I was left in the care of my aunt, who lived on the outskirts of Blackpool.

Because my aunt was a squib who had lived her life as a muggle there was no way for her to tutor me at home, so she decided to send me to Hogwarts, but having never gone there herself and I not being on the mailing list I ended up arriving at school nearly a month late.

As he wrapped up 'my' story a few more tears slipped from my eyes. The fact that we were creating an entirely false identity, even if it was necessary, made me feel like I was, in a way, giving up my old life entirely.

"What are your extra classes?" Professor Dumbledore asked. From the tone of his voice I could tell it wasn't the first time he had asked.

"Sorry sir, Ancient Runes, Arithmancy and Care of Magical Creatures." I remembered how I had seriously debated whether I should take Muggle Studies or Divination, but my Aunt Hermione had convinced me that Divination was pretty much worthless and since we lived mostly like muggles in the summer I already knew quite a bit about muggles. He waved his wand and a piece of parchment appeared.

"Here is your class schedule, assuming you are a Gryffindor." He gave me a slightly questioning look. I nodded in confirmation.

"Then that's all taken care of." He passed me the parchment and motioned to the door. "And now I believe it is quite past to be introduced to the rest of your classmates. Miss Evans is waiting for you outside the gargoyle Miss Thomas, ready to escort you to Gryffindor Tower."

"Thank you Professor." I hastily wiped the tears from my face and took a deep breath, trying to calm down. I stepped onto the head's staircase after waving a farewell to Professor Dumbledore and was spiraled down to my new life as Luna Thomas.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Yay for another chapter! :D (Told you I would get it up ;) Sorry it's short though. :(**

**I have to make a choice about the next chapter... would you like a glimpse of Lily's family in 2024 (approximately) or Lily meeting the Marauders (when she's actually awake and knows who they are)? The two chapters I have written could go in any order, so what would you like next?**

**So yeah, tell me which one you would like!**

**And don't forget to VOTE, COMMENT, CRITIQUE and maybe even FAN!**

**Thanks so much for reading! :D :D :D**

**~Megan**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

**3rd Person POV**

Albus Potter was sitting on the couch in the living room of the Potter mansion, his head in his hands, trying for the millionth time to figure out what had happened to his younger and only sister. He had chased her to the seventh floor, right to the corridor where the Room of Requirement was, and she had just vanished. His dad, brother, godbrother and the rest of the Aurors had been working overtime trying to find her. It had only been about twelve hours since she had disappeared, but it was enough to worry.

Currently they were trying to see if she had actually gone into the Room of Requirement and, if so, which form of the room she had entered.

The sound of the front door opening shook Albus out of his thoughts. It was his brother, James Potter, and his father, the famous Harry Potter, returning home. Upon seeing the disconsolate looks on his father and brother's faces however, he knew they hadn't had much luck.

"You didn't find her then?" His voice was anxious, still containing a ray of hope.

"No." James said sadly, glancing at his father. Harry was looking terrible. After a full day of working and the added stress of losing his youngest child and only daughter he had large, dark circles beneath his eyes and he seemed thoroughly exhausted. He collapsed onto an armchair near the fireplace.

Albus seemed to crumple, but was still determined. "So what happened? Did you at least figure out if she went into the room?" His eyes searched his father's face, looking for answers.

"She definitely entered the room." Harry answered, sighing as he removed his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "We figured that much out. Unfortunately, we have no clue as to which form of the room she entered. We couldn't find a trace of her in any of the rooms we searched."

"But it did still work?" Albus asked, to confirm what his father had said. He knew the room couldn't be used for something different when it was already in use.

"Yes. It worked. Which means that she's left the room, at least since we started looking for her." He replaced his glasses on his nose.

"Could it be Death Eaters dad?" Albus asked, worried.

"Highly unlikely. We have Dark Detectores at the Ministry, which haven't recorded anything unnatural and the Death Eaters have been locked up for years. Not to mention that Minerva would have felt it if Death Eaters were inside the castle. As Headmistress she is connected to the wards and is aware when someone is inside the castle who shouldn't be."

Albus looked deep in thought, then shook himself out of his reverie. "Can't I help dad? I want to help look for her!" He sounded ready for a fight.

Harry, if it was possible, looked even more tired at the pronouncement. He sighed, placing his hand on his youngest son's shoulders, shininh gree eyes meeting shining green eyes. "Al, it's too dangerous. You're still underage and you're still in school."

"But-"

"No, I promised Professor McGonagall that you would be back to your studies after a week at the most. You can help by pretending nothing's happened. The last thing we need is the press finding out about all this."

"Pretend nothing's happened? Pretend nothing's happened?" Albus yelled, anger taking over his features. "My little sister is bloody MISSING! I can't just sit around being a good little boy when we don't know where she is! How do you expect me to sit around, waiting for news when I could be DOING SOMETHING USEFUL?" He stopped, panting heavily.

James was looking at his brother in shock and Harry was looking at him with deep sympathy in his eyes, fully understanding his son's need for action. Al and Lily had always had an exceptionally good brother-sister relationship despite their age difference.

Albus glared angrily at his father for a few more seconds, then seemed to deflate. His face lost the hardness, the anger, and it was replaced by a lost expression; that of someone who had given up. He collapsed onto the couch next to his father.

"I just can't accept the fact that she's g-gone." he said, his voice breaking. Harry encircled his youngest son in a hug, pulling into a tight embrace.

The emotions Albus had been fighting to suppress for the previous few hours let loose and he leaned into his father's chest, tears sliding down his face.

"Shhh..." Harry comforted, rubbing the back of Albus's head. "It's alright. We'll find her."

"But-" Al's voice broke once more. He cleared his throat and tried again. "But what if we don't?"

It was barely more than a whisper, a faint breath of wind in his ear. His worst fear put into words. Harry stared down at his youngest son, locking their eyes, the elder's shining with defiance.

"I don't know what we'll do because I will _never_ give up."

* * *

**A/N:**

**So there's another chapter! :D Sorry to keep you waiting ;) (haha cuz' I just uploaded this all on this site) , but I've been busy! (as it's summer and everything) ;) But so far it's been AMAZING! :D :D :D My birthday was earlier this week, then Fourth of July! :D So much fun! Did anyone else hear about the problem with the San Diego fireworks where they set them all off all at once? I personally thought it was pretty funny, but it probably wasn't that funny for all those people who had traveled miles to see it... :( poor people...**

**But anyway, here's your chapter! :D Hope you enjoy it and thanks for reading! :D :D :D**

**~Megan**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you to BeckyBoo12221, xxmadmooxx1995xx, BlueViolets87, jadeb212, EaglesFlyingFree, JessandDarcy, midnight0sun95, Pucksprincess22 and Zinnaella Amilie-Anne Black for following! And to EaglesFlyingFree, jadeb212, JessandDarcy, Lyra Black13, Pucksprincess22 and ****Zinnaella Amilie-Anne Black for favoriting! :D**

******Also, a big thanks to Zinnaella Amilie-Anne Black for reviewing! :D**

******Enjoy!**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

"This is the entrance to Gryffindor Tower." Lily explained as we approached the portrait of the Fat Lady. She had been pointing out various places in the school as we walked across the seventh floor. I had to put on a fake look of wonder and delight as she pointed everything out, pretending it was all new to me. It was a whole lot harder than I thought it would be.

"You tell her a password which allows you to enter the Gryffindor Common Room. The password changes every month or so and the current password is 'Phoenix Tears'." She continued as we stopped in front of the portrait hole. The Lady looked nearly the same as she did during my time, the same dress, same hairdo and the same demeanor. She smiled down at Lily as she swung open, revealing the familiar hole leading to the vast red and gold room I knew so well.

The Gryffindor Common Room had not changed in the least in the last 50 years. The same red and gold hangings hung around the room, providing an air of warmth. The same couches and squashy armchairs stood in groups around the windows and near the fire. Students of all ages were standing around talking, doing homework and goofing off. Yep, just the same as back home.

I saw four boys near the fire looking at us as we stepped through the portrait hole and my heart skipped a beat before realizing it wasn't my brother staring back at me as I met brown eyes and messy, black hair.

_Stupid._ I berated myself angrily as my heart fell and tears stung at my eyes.

"You alright?" James asked, looking genuinely concerned. I saw Remus look up at my face and our eyes met briefly before he looked away.

Lily scoffed next to me and I glanced at her, taking in her bright green eyes, flashing with ill-concealed fury before looking back at my grandfather and nodding. "Yeah, I'm fine." Despite the sadness I was feeling I managed to bring a small smile to my face.

"Good." He said brightly, hitching a grin onto his face. "Me and Remus here were worried about you when you just conked out like that." He motioned to Remus, who looked a bit uncomfortable.

"Yeah, it was just a bit much." I said, trying to sound offhand and calm. "Coming to a new school and all, then waking up in the hospital wing. I think I was a bit loopy as well." I attempted another small smile.

"Of course." James said, smiling and sending a wink at Lily, who had remained silent. She crossed her arms over her chest and turned resolutely away from James. His face fell for a moment, but he hitched a grin back onto his face as a boy with long, curly hair who I recognized to be Sirius Black spoke.

"Why did you suddenly appear in the corridor anyway?" He asked. "You just sort of popped out of nowhere."

My mind raced for an excuse. "Something must have happened with the portkey I was using to get here." I improvised wildly. "It was supposed to bring me straight to Professor Dumbledore's office, but instead I ended up in that corridor." I prayed they would buy my (what I considered) feeble escuse and breathed a little easier when they all looked satisfied with the lie.

"I hate portkeys." A slightly pudgy, watery-eyed boy muttered. "Even worse than apparating in my opinion."

I recognized the boy as Peter Pettigrew, the traitor who handed my grandparents, the boy and girl right next to me, over to Voldemort. I tried to keep my face impassive as I looked down at him, closing my eyes and taking a deep breath to calm myself, but I was still on edge. _He hasn't done anything yet._ I reminded myself.

"You alright?" Sirius asked. I opened my eyes to see they were all staring at me.

"Fine, just a bit tired still." I answered truthfully. I had to figure out how I was going to stay inconspicuous.

"Come on Luna, let's go upstairs." Lily said shortly, pulling me away from the boys. "We'll ditch this riff-raff and you can meet the rest of your roommates."

"Lily-flower," James whined, his hazel eyes with with a fake disbelief and innocence. "whyever would you want to leave such handsome and charming men as those that sit before you?" He painted a puppy-dog look on his face and I giggled.

"Shove off, Potter." Lily said sourly, then she turned to me. "I'll wait for you upstairs Luna." And she set off, huffing under her breath and muttering "arrogant... stupid... idiotic..." James and Sirius just laughed easily.

"I suppose that's my cue to leave." I said. "See you James, Remus." I turned to go, but Sirius spoke up.

"Hold up a minute!"

"What?" I asked, turning back to the four Marauders.

"You didn't say goodbye to us!" He exclaimed, motioning to himself and Peter, eyes widened in faux disbelief. "How could you forget me, the most handsome of our small possee?" He hitched a winning grin onto his face. James took a breath, probably to start arguing the point, but I cut him off.

"Well I would've said goodbye if I had known your names." I said slowly, as though explaining to a five-year-old. "We haven't even been properly introduced and I saw no reason to bid you farewell."

He looked sulky at my tone of voice, but regained his casual demeanor almost instantly.

"I," he said, pausing 'dramatically'. "am Sirius Black, at your service." He swept his arm into a bow. "And that's Peter." He jerked his thumb over to Peter.

"Peter Pettigrew." Peter squeaked quietly.

"Nice to meet you." I said, forcing a smile on my face as I nodded to the blonde boy. "Well, see you around, Sirius, Peter."

"Bye Luna!" The four boys chorused, Sirius and James grinning broadly. I just rolled my eyes and headed up the staircase to the girl's dorms.

* * *

**Here's another chapter! :D Hope you enjoy it! I apologize for the shortness, but I didn't want to add this chapter and the next at the same time.**

**~Megan **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

I stepped into the dormitory and looked around for Lily, only to find four girls watching me. It was quite unnerving and I shifted uncomfortably. Lily seemed to read my mind and coughed rather loudly, turning the attention to her.

"So..." she said nervously, obbviously just as wary of the attention as I was. "This is our new dormmate, Luna Thomas." The eyes turned back to me.

The three unknown girls sat there, still staring and taking in every aspect of my appearance. I was feeling extremely self-conscious. _Is it all because I look so much like Lily_? I asked myself. Probably, but I wasn't sure what to do.

It felt like ages until, _finally,_ the girl farthest to my left stood up, a kind smile on her face. Her iron-straight black tresses hung past her shoulders and her blue eyes shone happily.

"Marlene McKinnon." she announced, introducing herself. "Also known as Lily's best friend since first year and mediator between the Gryffindor girls of the graduating class of 1979 and the Marauders, those four idiotic blokes in our year." she grinned, holding out her heand. I shook it and felt a bit happier. Her smile seemed to light up the room.

The girl to Marlene's left stood up next, shyly looking up at me through her blonde eyelashes. "Hi." she whispered, looking nervous in my presence. "My name is Ellie DeMaries." I shook her hand and she sat back down on the edge of what I assumed was her bed.

Lily sent a hard look at the last girl in the "lineup". The girl's sany-brown hair had bleach-blonde highlights and looked highly stylized; she also had (in my opinion) far too much makeup on. Her dark hazel eyes met Lily's steadily, narrowed in dislike or distaste, which one it was I didn't know. A minute or so of awkward silence passed through the room. I looked to Ellie and Marlene for advice, but they were watching the staring contest, glaring at the back of the last girl's head.

Eventually the brown-haired girl blinked and broke the connection between herself and Lily with a look of loathing. She ran her gaze up and down my body, as though she was a judge in a muggle fair examining one of the showing animals. "Valarie Laurence." she said shortly, neglecting to offer me her hand as she stalked out of the dormitory. I followed her with my eyes until she was out of sight, then turned back to Lily, Marlene and Ellie.

"Why-"

"Laurence is a git." Marlene quipped, glaring at the door where Valarie had disappeared. "A ruddy git."

"Honestly Marlene, language." Lily reprimanded, a disapproving look on her face. She turned back to me. "She's just jealous." the red haired girl said, rolling her eyes and turning to her own bed. "And is what most people would call 'stuck up'. Her entire family has been in Slytherin, including her two older brothers, and she only hangs out with their friends and girlfriends. We never really see her in the dormitory except at night, and even then she's not here sometimes.

"From what we've heard, she attends the parties in the Slytherin Common Room, which usually go past midnight. That's why her grades are so low. She gets up before anyone else and goes to bed after everyone's already asleep. She never does her homework, but gets some of the Slytherins to do it for her. Actually, I was pretty surprised she was even up here to meet you. We hardly ever see her except for classes." She sighed, laying back on her matress.

"But why's she jealous? I asked, looking to Marlene and Ellie.

"She didn't get prefect." Ellie said, a shadow over her face and her dark tone surprising me (as I had thought she was a bit timid and meek).

"Lily did. Nearly everyone in her family has been a prefect and Head Boy or Girl. Her oldest brother, Austin, got Head Boy when he was here two years ago. Her other brother, Jordan, got prefect last year, and she thought she'd be next in line. Thankfully, Miss Evans over there," she jerked a thumb to Lily where she was sprawled on the bed. "beat her to the prize. Ever since then she's been getting worse and has been treating the Gryffindors more and more like scum, even if she's the real scum around here!"

I blinked once and just stared at the blonde girl, surprised by the amount she had spoken. She had appeared quiet and reserved at first glance, but it seemed that all my thoughts about this girl were false. She turned back to her bed, whether she was not noticing my stare or ignoring it I didn't know. I glanced over at Marlene, then Lily; both were holding back giggles.

"That's Ellie for you." Marlene mouther silently, still struggling to hold back laughter at the confused look on my face. The three of us watched Ellie go to the bathroom and as soon as the door had closed behind her Marlene let out a loud laugh. Lily joined in after a moment and I just smiled broadly. Despite the time difference and lack of my closest friends and family, I figured I would fit in well with my grandmother and her friends.

**Finally a chapter! Hallelujah! Sorry again for the lack of updating, but I started school this past Tuesday and finished up Segment One of Drivers Training! :D I get my permit on Monday! (Or tomorrow, we're not sure yet...) ;) Anyway, thanks for all the comments and stuff! :D Love you readers!**

**Hope you enjoy! Please tell me your thoughts on this chapter and I will try to have the next one up soon! I'm already halfway through the next chapter and so it should be up sometime next week.**

**Again, thanks for reading! :D**

**~Megan**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The next day found Marlene, Lily, Ellie and I sitting at the end of the Gryffindor table with the other three giving me a rundown on all the teachers.

"Professor Arctura – she teaches Ancient Runes – is really nice. Her lessons are always fun and interesting, but we still learn loads."

"Professor Slughorn, the Potions teacher, is a little strange. He likes to 'collect' talented people to be in his so-called 'Slug Club' where they have a bunch of get-togethers and dinner parties. Lily seems to like them, but I think they're quite stupid, actually."

"Marlene!"

"I'm just stating the truth, Lily!"

"_Anyway,_ Professor McGonagall; Now she's one to watch out for. She teaches transfiguration and is probably the strictest teacher here, but also a real softie at heart. But you still shouldn't get caught goofing off in her class. She's also head of Gryffindor house, so you can go to her if you ever need anything."

I grinned at their description of McGonagall. It was almost exactly the same as what Al had told me before I came to Hogwarts, strict and fair when she needed to be and soft as a pillow when she didn't, and the one to go to if there was a problem. I blinked back a couple of tears at the memory of my brother, and began to listen to their descriptions of teachers again in an attempt to get my mind off of my family.

When we had all finished eating we headed off to Charms, our first class of the day. I recognized Professor Flitwick immediately from my dad's descriptions. He was tiny, with shocking white hair and had a broad grin on his face as he surveyed our class, Gryffindors and his own Ravenclaws. Ellie sat next to a girl named Alexa Mellowfern. They were talking excitedly all the way up until class began. I learned later (from Ellie herself) that they had been friends for years, and had grown up in the same area.

"As you may or may not have known," Professor Flitwick began once the class had settled somewhat. "We have a new student with us today. Miss Thomas, could you please stand?"

I stood up, blushing as every head turned towards me. Sirius and James let out a series of wolf-whistles from behind my back and laughter sounded through the room. Marlene, who had been sitting at the table in front of Lily and I, winked as a wide grin spread over her face. I rolled my eyes and sat down, still blushing, and was eternally grateful to Professor Flitwick when he began talking about Cheering Charms, effectively taking the attention of the class off of me.

Every class I was in with the boys (really only three, but still), for the rest of the day, went the same way. I'd be introduced to the class by the teacher and the black-haired duo would embarrass me in one way or another.

In Ancient Runes (the first class I had without either of the boys) I thought I would get a break, but it was not to be. Marlene, who seemed to have enjoyed making me flush in embarrassment, took up the mantle of the two troublemakers while they were absent. Professor Arctura laughed gaily when the dark-haired girl wolf-whistled and awarded Gryffindor five points for making me feel welcome… Yeah, sure. Embarrassment is _so_ welcoming.

Arithmancy, the last class of the day and consequently a class that only Lily and I took, was the only class where I wasn't pointed out like a circus animal. The teacher, a fair-haired man with scarily blue eyes named Professor Arnold Huggins, just called out my name and told me to stand up. Unfortunately pretty much all the other students in the class were Ravenclaws and had been in our Charms class earlier that morning. So they laughed anyway, remembering James and Sirius' introduction of me.

Finally it was dinner. After a particularly simple Arithmancy class (maybe they changed the syllabus over fifty years?), Lily even needed my help on her homework. We were just discussing what we thought should be on our essay that was due the next day when the Marauders and Marlene raced through the doors that opened out into the Entrance Hall, Ellie trailing behind them. Since no one else seemed surprised by their wild entrance, I assumed that it was old news for them to disturb the peace.

"Hey Lily, Luna." Marlene gasped out, panting for breath. I freaked out for about a second, where I wondered how in the world she had figured out my name, let alone my middle name, until I realized that Luna was my alias and she only said Lily's name before mine.

"Hey Marlene." We said together, my heart still racing.

After dinner we took advantage of the last hour of daylight to do some homework in one of the more secluded courtyards. We occupied the pair of stone benches that faced each other next to a small fountain with a unicorn on it. Lily was helping Ellie with one of the harder wand movements in Charms that we had learned and Marlene and I were working on a Herbology essay. Well, it was more like I was working on it while she absently braided her hair. She was gazing absently over my head at the castle, but stiffened slightly as I glanced up at her, eyes darkening slightly. I was on the verge of asking her what was wrong when a snide voice spoke from behind my back, making me spin around.

"So this is the new and famous Luna Thomas, is it?"

The voice came from a tall and lanky, mousey-haired boy who was flanked by an even taller boy with dark hair and rat-like features and a shorter, stocky boy with sandy-blonde hair who had a sneer on his distinctly ugly face. Oh, and Valarie Laurence was with them.

"Sod off Avery," Marlene said shortly, glaring at him ferociously. "Go back to your little snake pit."

'Avery' wolf-whistled and grinned, leaning against a pillar near where Ellie was sitting, copying Marlene's glare. "Well, well McKinnon… a bit touchy today, are you?" His grin only broadened when she grumbled darkly under her breath and made a transparent attempt to ignore him by opening her Herbology textbook (which was upside-down). Valarie and the tall, brown-haired boy snickered, hiding their smiles.

Lily turned around to face the group, letting out a huff of frustration. "What do you really want, Avery? Are you and your cronies going to try and out-jinx us again? Because if I remember right, you lost that little challenge."

A light pink color crept over Avery's cheeks, obviously from the embarrassment of that particular episode. He gritted his teeth and glared at the red-headed girl, who didn't look troubled in the slightest, except for the angry glint in her eye.

"You watch it Mudblood," he sneered; and I had to repress a gasp while Ellie scowled and Marlene glared at him ever more fiercely. Lily just regarded him with an even stare, disconcerting him a bit. Ever since Voldemort had been defeated back in my time rarely anyone had used the blood status slur and to say it caused everyone to think you were practically a Death Eater-wannabe. Avery looked like he was about to speak again, but was interrupted by a certain group of Marauders who had just entered the courtyard.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

After three weeks of living in the past, I was finally falling into a sort-of routine. I was regaining the same schedule that I usually had while at school. Get up just in time for breakfast, head to classes, finish my other homework during History of Magic, then head to the library for any homework that I needed extra reading material for. Except, unlike back in my usual time, I was also reading copious amounts of other books on really _anything and everything_. Not just topics that drew my fancy every once in a while.

And my habits had only changed because absolutely _no_ books that I had ever read (or could even find) from the Hogwarts library had any accounts of random time travel. Needless to say, I was getting frustrated.

On another note, November had come around, which meant that Quidditch season had begun. For the most part, the only way it affected me was that Marlene, Ellie, Lily and I were constantly being treated to play-by-plays and strategy talks about recent Quidditch practices from both James and Sirius. It reminded me painfully of my brothers and I couldn't help but wonder if they were still playing on their Quidditch teams, since I had been missing. Personally I hoped they continued to live their passions, but something told me that they would be too worried about my well-being.

It was breakfast on a crisp, Sunday morning and I was wondering about what my family was doing and if they were having any leads on where I was or how to get me back. I wondered if they thought I had been taken by Death Eaters or something. I sighed, feeling another stab of loneliness strike my heart.

"What's up?"

I started as Remus' voice came from my left. "Huh?"

"Are you okay?" he asked, looking concerned. "You haven't even touched your eggs yet and usually you're the first one done with your food," he examined my face critically. "Did you get _any_ sleep last night?" I could tell that he was referring to the dark marks under my eyes and the red veins that laced around my brown irises.

I sighed again. "Not really." There really wasn't any point in lying. I had been kept up for a few nights by nightmares about Voldemort finding out that I was in the past and was, well, from the future. Needless to say, my family (both from the past and present) and my friends (again from the past and present) were tortured until I told him how to win the war once and for all.

Of course, it wasn't at all logical, as Voldemort wouldn't have any way to track me back to James and Lily and, in this time period, wouldn't even know about little Harry Potter and what it would mean for him.

"Why didn't you sleep? Were you finishing homework? I know you work ahead sometimes, but today _is _Sunday, and we don't actually have class."

I shook my head and, pushing my plate away (as I no longer felt even remotely hungry), laid my head on my arms on the table.

"Nightmares." I mumbled sleepily, yawning.

Remus nodded solemnly, seriously, as though he knew what it was like and I suddenly realized he did. I had always heard stories through Teddy that my dad had told him about Remus Lupin and Teddy's favorite was about how the Marauders had all become Animagi to help Remus through werewolf transformations. It had completely flown my mind that Remus was a werewolf, and I almost felt bad for forgetting.

Now that I thought about it, during the second week that I was here Remus had looked tired and pale for a few days, and had missed classes for a day because he was staying in the Hospital Wing. At the time I had accepted their excuses about him having a cold, but as I thought back, it resembled what my dad had said he looked like later in life around transformations.

Suddenly the sound of Sirius' voice, right next to my ear, yelling "Hey LUNA!", caused me to jump up (nearly falling off the bench in the process) and whip around, drawing my wand as if ready to attack.

"What?" I asked breathlessly, a bit confused and my ears ringing unpleasantly. A scowl came over my face when I saw Sirius and James overcome with loud laughter and Lily, Ellie and Marlene giggling, but trying to hide it. I turned my head to Remus and saw that he had a faint smile on his face, as though he was trying to remain serious. Shaking my head, I plopped back down onto the bench and stuck my wand back in my pocket, my face flushing as I saw that everyone in the vicinity was either smiling or trying to repress a laugh.

"Thanks for the wake-up call Sirius." I said sarcastically, yawning again.

"Hey, what's up Red?" He asked faux-seriously as he wiped away tears of mirth. He had taken to calling me Red when Lily had hexed him for calling her that. "You look like you were run over by a herd of hippogriffs!"

A quick, imploring, glance in Remus' direction convinced him to answer for me and I put my head back down as he answered for me.

"She didn't sleep last night."

"You didn't?" Lily asked, looking suspiciously at me. "You went up to bed really early."

I just shrugged. I didn't want to argue. Nightmares had woken me up three times during the night and when I woke up the third time at 4:30 in the morning, I knew I wouldn't be able to get back to sleep.

I had closed my eyes for a moment, so it surprised me when Lily said "Why didn't you tell us you were having nightmares?"

Sending an angry glare at Remus, who looked innocently up at the ceiling of the Great Hall, I shook my head and put it back down on my arms for the fourth time. "There wasn't any point."

"I still think you should've told us," Lily said, obviously upset.

"That's what friends are for!" Ellie added.

I groaned. This was _why _I didn't want to tell them. I knew that they, like my brothers, would want to help me somehow, when they obviously couldn't. When I was younger, before I had arrived at Hogwarts, my mom always comforted me, keeping my nightmares away. She would sing and hug me close to her flowery-smelling hair. I bit my lip to keep from crying. Ugh! I just felt so emotional all of a sudden!

"Maybe you should just go back to bed," Marlene said. "You look exhausted."

I nodded, too tired to argue.

"Come on then," I heard Remus say. "Let's get you upstairs before you fall asleep here and we have to carry you up."

I was going to retort, but as I stood up, I yawned yet again, losing the words. "Fine," I replied simply.

Remus led me through the doors of the Great Hall and I could vaguely hear him say something to the other Marauders, Lily, Marlene and Ellie, but I wasn't troubled to know what it was.

We headed up the main staircase and I nearly tripped over my own feet. Remus let out a chuckle as he caught me, helping me up to my feet as I grumbled.

I was surprised when, instead of going up the remaining staircases, Remus pulled me down a corridor on the third floor. "What's up?" I asked, peering around through foggy eyes as I tried to figure out where we were.

"You're going to the Hospital Wing."

"Aw! Come on!" I groaned, taking a step back. "Seriously? I'm perfectly fine, just tired!"

Remus sent me a 'yeah, right.' expression, grabbed my arm, and pulled me the rest of the way down the hall.

"You're going to the Hospital Wing because it's quiet there so no one will disturb you, because Madam Pomfery can give you some Dreamless Sleep potion, and because it doesn't look like you'll make it to the seventh floor in the first place."

I cursed him under my breath, but agreed with his reasoning in my head. It was true that the dormitories could be loud, especially on the weekends, and Dreamless Sleep potion would take care of the nightmares. At least for a small amount of time.

We entered the quiet ward and Remus went to get the nurse, leaving me on a bed near the wall farthest from the door. Madam Pomfery came over a minute later and scanned her eyes up and down my body, 'tsk'ing and clucking her tongue. She shook her head as she left my field of view, then she came back and helped me lay back on the soft white bed.

"Easy there," she said gently, smiling gently when she saw I was struggling to keep my eyes open. "Here's some Dreamless Sleep for you; drink up then."

She gave me a dark purple potion that tasted sort of like oranges, and I was asleep in seconds.

**Chapter End!**

**Happy Thanksgiving to all you Americans out there! And Happy November 22, to all you other readers! :D Since I [obviously] have no school, I cranked this out while at my grandma's house, listening to Pandora and rocking it out! Hope you like it, because I kind of do, but I don't think it's my best. :P**

**Please tell me what you think of it and if there's any ways I could make this chapter (or the story in general) better! I'm always open to constructive criticism! Thank you all for reading‼!**

**~Megan 3**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

* * *

I woke up to the sound of Madam Pomfrey bustling around the Hospital Wing, obviously tending to some injured student or other. I did feel much better than I had that morning, but I was still exhausted. It looked like the sun was getting low in the sky and I wondered how long I had slept.

"Hello dear!" Madam Pomfery said cheerily as she came over to my bedside with a steaming tray of soup. It looked like chicken noodle.

"Hi Madam P-Pomfery." I said, yawning.

"Still tired? I do believe young people these days are too stressed, causing them to stay up until ridiculous hours of the night." She tsked, setting the tray down on my lap. "Here's some soup for you to eat before going back to your common room. Dinner is nearly over and you slept through lunch. Do try and get more sleep tonight, okay? But if you feel dizzy or nauseous come straight back."

I promised her I would, and she left me alone to go and annoy some other poor soul. Of course, I did like her as a person, but similarly to Madam Trichley, she had a thing about hovering over her patients until she was absolutely, positively sure everything was in order. Which ended up being a problem when you were generally prone to injuries, as I am. Mum said that I inherited it from dad, but he says it must have been 'watered down by her genes' because he'd 'been to the Hospital Wing more times over the course of one year than anybody on record'. Though I'm still pretty sure he made that up...

Once I finished my soup, I was subjected to one last (blessedly brief) check up, then I was free to go. I headed up to the common room, passing a small knot of third-year Ravenclaws heading down to the library on my way up the stairs leading from the fifth floor to the sixth floor.

By the time I finally made it up to the common room, I was ready to go to sleep yet again. Saying the password, I stepped through the portrait hole, but before I could get my bearings I was assaulted by two tall boys with dark black hair.

"Ger'roff me, you idiots," I yawned.

Sirius pulled back, looking affronted. "I do believe she just insulted us Mr. Prongs," he said, a hurt look on his face.

"Yeah Mr. Padfoot, we're obviously not wanted here... We should probably just leave now."

I rolled my eyes and sighed at their theatrics. "I'm just tired guys."

"Didn't you just sleep for - like - the whole day?"

"S-so?" I asked, yawning again. "I'm so short on sleep that it'll take me a few years to catch up," I groaned thetrically, making them laugh.

"Hey Remus, Peter," I said, noticing them on one of the couches. Remus simply nodded in greeting, engrossed as he was in his book.

"Hey L-luna," Peter stuttered. It took me quite a bit of effort not to glare at him, but I managed to keep a smile on my face.

I looked around suddenly, realizing we were the only ones in the common room.

"Where-where's everyone else?" I asked, covering my mouth as I yawned again.

"Dinner," James answered, falling back onto one of the armchairs by the fire and putting his legs up on a table.

"We already ate," Sirius added quickly, noticing that I was about to ask why they weren't downstairs with the rest of the school. "We finished early so we could- so we could work on some homework without all of the noise."

He hitched a smile onto his face, but I wasn't fooled.

"You hate homework," I deadpanned, giving him a 'seriously?' sort of look.

"Of course that's what we were doing!" James added, though it was even more obvious that his smile was fake.

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms, glaring at them the same way that I did when I wanted my brother to do something for me or tell me something he didn't want to. Unfortunately I seemed to be out of practice (as I hadn't really glared at anyone for a month) and I was simply stuck with the two of them smiling cheesily at me.

I turned my glare to Peter and Remus, but Remus quickly looked down at his book and Peter looked scared out of his wits. Resisting the urge to yell at them, knowing it would get me nowhere, I sighed heavily and uncrossed my arms, turning back to the staircase leading to the girls' dormitories.

"Where are you going?" asked Sirius, his smile dimming a bit.

"To bed. Where else?" I replied, giving a bright smile. I turned back around and went up the stairs, leaving two confused boys and a smiling werewolf behind me.

* * *

"LUNA!"

I screamed loudly and fell out of my bed, banging my head and back on the hard wood floor. My eyes exploded with stars and I groaned, still feeling sleepy.

"Did you have to do that?" I heard from above me. "She probably has a concussion now. Great going."

"How was I supposed to know that she would freak out? It's not my fault!"

"Would the two of you shut up?"

I uttered a probably incomrehensible thank you to whoever had told the other two to stop talking. My eyes fluttered open and I caught sight of Marlene, Ellie and Lily standing over me. Lily looked concerned, but the other two seemed to be holding back giggles.

"Thanks Lily," I said a bit louder. "For shutting them up."

Marlene and Ellie burst out laughing at that, and Lily smiled wryly. "Glad I could be of service," she said jokingly, holding out a hand for me to take.

I took it gratefully and she pulled me to my feet.

"Are you feeling any better?" asked Ellie, scrutinising me carefully, a small smile still on her face.

"I was until SOMEBODY decided to barge in and yell at the top of their lungs. I'm still trying to catch up on sleep."

I glanced over at the clock and realized I had only gotten about twenty minutes of sleep. "Can I go back to bed now?"

"We'll let you sleep," Lily assured me, while sending death glares at Marlene and Ellie to make sure they would let me be. I stifled a laugh and crawled back into my warn four-poster bed, pulled the curtains around it to shut out the light from the rest of the room and drifted off again.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about my absence from posting! Life is so busy and I only just realized I haven't updated this story or written any more for it in forever! So I'm going to try to update this every week, just like I'm doing for Found At Last. (Check it out if you haven't already! :D)**

**Please review! And guess what the Marauders were up to! (Because honestly, who would believe their pathetic excuse of homework? ;) Anyone who guesses correctly gets a virtual chocolate chip cookie and the satisfaction of knowing they won! :)**

**Thanks to all of you for reading! Until next week! :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello again! Sorry for the long wait in updating, but I wanted to have a decent chapter to post, not something that sounded stupid... And along came this! The longest chapter (I think) so far! :D Sorry if it seems a bit rambly, especially at the end, but hope you like it! Special thanks to lilyevans126819998, Books are air, Lil-Lioness-Cub, Guest, MaimOrSeriouslyInjure, and hpandthemaraudersrock for commenting on the last chapter! (Especially because now I am up to 50 reviews! Happy!) And thank you all for reading! :D Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

The next morning I woke up feeling more rested than I had since I had traveled back in time. Smiling as I opened the curtains around my bed to let in the early-morning sunlight, I hummed as I started preparing for my day.

It was about half an hour later, when I was just finishing tying my burgundy and gold Gryffindor tie, when the other girls in my dorm started to wake up. Valarie's bed was conspicuously empty, and I shuddered slightly to think of where she had been the night before, but I quickly turned my thoughts to more pleasant things. Namely, the war Marlene was having with her blankets and sheets.

"Need a little help there?" I asked, laughing as Marlene simply got further and further entangled in her bedclothes.

"Hm?" she questioned sleepily, blinking her eyes tiredly. "Oh hi Luna. Just a bit stuck is all. I'll be f-f-fine."

She yawned loudly on the last word and made a renewed effort to free herself from her bed's clutches.

"Is Marlene stuck again?" asked Lily's tired voice from behind me.

"Yep," I replied cheerily. "Sixth time this month."

"Shall you do the honor, or shall I?" Lily asked, standing up and smirking at our friend's failing attempt to disentangle herself.

"I'll do it. You got to last time."

"Have fun!" she called over her shoulder, heading towards the bathroom.

One quick wave of my wand and a whispered incantation later, Marlene found herself falling to the ground next to her bed. Her sheets and comforter were suddenly perfectly situated on her bed , not even a wrinkle in the dark red fabric.

She groaned loudly, holding her head, and Ellie sat up quickly, looking around. Catching sight of Marlene on the ground she giggled. "Your blankets trying to attack you again?" she asked with faux concern.

Marlene grunted in assent, still rubbing her head. "You could say that," she muttered darkly.

My stomach growled suddenly and I realized I had only eaten a piece of toast and some soup for almost two days. Needless to say, I was starving!

"I'm heading off to breakfast now," I informed Ellie, the only person who wasn't glaring at her bed or getting dressed. "Could you tell Lily when she finishes in the loo and Marlene when she finally forgives her bed?"

"Sure thing," Ellie said, nodding and giving me a thumbs up. "See you down there, Luna." She muffled a yawn and stretched as she got to her feet.

I gathered up the books I would need for the day and headed out. Just five minutes later (I had used a few shortcuts my brothers had shown me) I was setting myself down at one end of the Gryffindor table and tucking into some porridge with fruit on it, one of my favorite books open on the table.

It took another twenty minutes before the rest of my roommates found their way down to the Great Hall, by which time most everyone else in the castle was enjoying breakfast already. Including the Marauders.

I eyed them suspiciously from where I was sitting. They weren't as loud and obnoxious as they usually were, and had their heads put together, obviously discussing something in secret. I wished I had one of my uncle's Extendable Ears so I could hear them. I was pretty sure that whatever they were discussing was the same thing they had been trying to cover up the evening before, and wanted to know what they were doing.

Turning back to my book, I resolved to find out what they were doing. I was stuck in the past – why not try to solve this mystery?

Throughout the day I tried to follow the Marauders around. It was difficult, because even when we were going from class to class together, I was with the rest of my friends and it would have looked suspicious to randomly desert them. To top it off, they didn't show up at lunch or dinner and I couldn't find them anywhere. It was times like these that I really wished I had the Marauder's Map to try and find out where they were going…

Hang on. The _Marauder's _Map.

How stupid could I be? Of course that was what they were working on!

For a moment I reveled in my success of solving the mystery, completely forgetting my homework that was spread all over the table in front of me. Until I realized what creating the map meant.

The Marauders couldn't know the names of everyone who had gone to school with them, or who would go afterwards. Yet the map still worked nearly forty years after the Marauders had left the school. It wasn't tied to the people they knew, but who the people were that walked the halls of Hogwarts.

It would show my true name. Lily Potter.

What would they say when they found out? Would they shun me, push me away because of hiding secrets from them? Would they demand to know the truth? Would they even believe the truth?

My mind raced frantically for a way to avoid the unavoidable. Needless to say I had no such luck. So how could I possibly deal with it?

Sweeping my homework into my bag, I stood up quickly, causing a second year who had been sitting nearby to squeak in fright.

"Luna? Are you alright?" Ellie asked from where she was sitting. I nodded distractedly, then cursed myself for drawing a scene. Now I had to come up with an excuse for leaving so close to curfew.

"Yeah, I was just- Madam Pomfrey wanted me to go back today to make sure I was alright."

"Oh. Hope it goes well!" She said with a smile. Lily and Marlene echoed her words.

They (and everyone else in the common room) turned back to their things, their talking. Apparently I'm better at giving excuses than I thought I was.

I headed out of the common room, made sure that nobody was around, then took the shortest way up to the Headmaster's office. He would know what to do.

"Acid Pops," I said confidently, remembering the password Lily had said to get in on the first day I was in the year 1976.

Nothing happened.

I groaned. Of course the password had changed after almost a month. "Cockroach Clusters?" I tried hesitantly. "Ice Mice? Licorice Wands? Drooble's Blowing Gum? Fudge Flies? Sugar Quills?"

Still nothing.

Could this day get any worse?

Of course, you should never think things like that. They cause things to turn out badly.

Hurried footsteps came up the hall and, before I could do more than turn around, Argus Filch, the old caretaker who was hated by the students (my uncle George told me a whole lot of stories about him), came shuffling down the hallway with a small but determined kitten following on his heels. The sight was almost comical, but I held back my chuckle. I was pretty he would not enjoy my humor.

"What are you up to?" he asked, sneering at me. "Why're you tryin' to get into the Headmaster's Office, eh? Especially after curfew?"

He looked me up and down, obviously searching for something.

"And yer' not a Prefect. You'll be in a load of trouble!"

He sounded delighted and a wicked-looking smile was stretched across his face. Uncle George had made him out to be a bit weird, but not this creepy. I shivered involuntarily.

Filch smirked at me, then went over to the griffin statue and whispered the password to it, quietly enough to keep me from hearing it. I rolled my eyes.

The statue began to move and soon we were standing outside the door that led to the Headmaster's Office. Filch knocked and, after hearing Dumbledore's offer of entrance, pulled the door open and excitedly gestured me inside. Honestly, did he just love causing distress or something?

"I found a student out'a bed, Headmaster," Filch said, sneering. "She was tryin' ta get into your office, but I caught 'er!"

He seemed strangely proud of himself and I had a sudden, bizarre desire to laugh.

Dumbledore seemed to be holding back the same chuckles. His eyes were twinkling in amusement and though he appeared stern, I could tell he was smiling.

"Thank you Argus, for bringing her to me. Be sure that I will deal with her appropriately. Thank you."

He nodded his head in dismissal and, though the caretaker seemed disappointed to not have a chance to punish me himself, he seemed pleased at the praise. He left with many 'thank you's of his own, varying from long and intricate to short and simple.

When he had finally left the office, I dove into my tale, assuring the Headmaster that I hadn't been trying to break curfew, but had something important to tell him. I tried not to mention the map specifically, but still make sure that he understood they would know my true name, regardless of what I could do.

I finished, but he simply looked at me, smiling serenely.

"Sir?" I asked, trying to figure out why he wasn't doing anything. "Don't we need to do something? Have you figured out a way to get me back yet or something?"

He just chuckled and unfolded his hands, looking supremely unconcerned at what I was sure would be a major problem. "Is there a reason why I would need to do something?"

I just gaped at him. Was this really the headmaster I was talking to? "I thought that people weren't supposed to know about who I really was?"

"That was my previous belief, but now that I have dwelled on the matter for a considerable length of time, I find it quite ideal that you use this chance to meet your paternal grandparents as you truly are," he said, eyes sparkling mysteriously. "Now head along back to your dormitory. There's nothing to worry about."

"But it's the past and I'm not supposed to change it and-"

"We'll come to that hurdle when we reach it. But I suspect that the simple fact that you are back in this time means that things will be changed. Due to the fact that things are already being and have been changed, no matter how hard you try to hide your true identity, fate will be the only thing to decide how this turns out. Regardless, things will work out in the end, otherwise you wouldn't be here. It is similar to the grandfather paradox – is it not?"

Staring at him like he was crazy, the only thing that came to mind was "What?"

"The grandfather paradox – if you go back in time and kill your grandfather, how will you be born?"

"But I'm not trying to kill James!" I defended; appalled that he would even think such a thing.

"Of course you aren't," he agreed, nodding in a satisfied way. "However I think that now is a time for you to get back to your common room and sleep, as I'm sure you are quite tired."

I nodded distractedly, still trying to figure out why he thought I would come back in time to kill James. It seemed stupid, really.

Shaking my head in an effort to clear it, I found myself at the bottom of the stone staircase outside the gargoyle that led to Dumbledore's office with no recollection of how I had gotten there.

_I must be more tired than I thought._

The sharp hoot of an owl flying past a window reminded me it was after curfew. I started hurrying to the Gryffindor common room, not wanting Filch to find me again. The unplanned meeting with Dumbledore left me with many more questions than I had before I had seen him, but I still felt reassured that he wasn't worried about the Marauders finding out my name.

I soon found myself in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady and said the password so I could get inside. I had suddenly felt a great wave of tiredness. Preparing a faux complaint about Madam Pomfrey's fussing (it wasn't too hard, unsurprisingly), I entered, wanting nothing more than to sleep for a week.

* * *

**So nobody officially won the cookies for guessing what the Marauders were doing, but here are some complimentary cookies for all the readers out there!:**

**(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**

**Please review and all that! :D Thanks again for reading! Hope to see you soon!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry that this is a week 'late' (because I said I would try, but I had half of an in-class exam this past week and a whole bunch of homework these last two weeks. :P And sorry for the shortness, but the next chapter will be longer and will include something that you guys seem to be excited for! ;) Hmmm... it looked a lot longer on my iPod's Notes... :)**

**On another note, thank you all for reading and thanks much to weasleychick32, Books are air, Lil-Lioness-Cub and hpandthemaraudersrock for reviewing the last chapter! You guys are awesome! Thanks also to all of you who have favorited or followed so far! :D**

**With that, please enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

The weather was getting colder and colder. No snow had fallen yet, but it was only a matter of time before the castle grounds were covered in high drifts of white fluff.

The Marauders still hadn't confronted me about my identity and I hadn't seen them sneaking around for a while, so I could only assume they had been having trouble creating the map. That or they just hadn't noticed my name yet.

I had stopped by the library after classes to grab a book I needed for an Ancient Runes project, but I couldn't find it anywhere. I groaned aloud. I had left my homework until the last moment, as I usually did, and I was finally paying the price. The project (researching what runes would be needed to create different wards around different structures) was due the next day, and I couldn't even find the book I needed for it!

"Need some help?" asked a haughty voice from behind me. "Or are you quite finished?"

I spun around to see a tall seventh year Slytherin with long blonde hair and aristocratic-looking features. He looked vaguely familiar, but I was sure I had never met him before.

"I-I-" I stuttered, unsure of what to say.

"Honestly Evans," he sneered, his lip curling in disgust. "You're worse than usual, especially since you're a Mudblood."

I stifled an angry retort at the slur and composed myself.

"Sorry, but my name is Luna, Luna Thomas. And I'm a half blood." that at least was true, anyway.

There was no expression of surprise on his face, but he looked me over again, almost approvingly. "My apologies," he nodded graciously and held out his hand. "Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy."

I took his hand and shook it. It was Scorp's granddad. That was why he looked familiar. "My pleasure," I said, trying to be polite, despite the stories I remembered Scorpius telling us about his grandfather and the tales my dad had told about some of his adventures that had featured Lucius Malfoy as a Death Eater in Lord Voldemort's inner circle.

"The pleasure is all mine," Lucius replied smoothly. "Now what were you looking for?"

"Uh- well I was just looking for this book for an Ancient Runes project, but I couldn't find it anywhere..." I showed him the scrap of I had scribbled the title of the book the week before.

He looked thoughtful for a moment, before shaking his head.

"Arctura must be going 'round the bend if she's recommending this book to her OWL students," he muttered. "Her predecessor, Professor Tarlott, was much better. Unfortunately he got drafted for some warding in Russia - better pay than a teaching job. So that's where he's gone."

He seemed to be rambling, but I kept myself from asking the relevance of the information he was sharing, worried I would be labled as impertinent.

"Ah!" he exclaimed suddenly, pulling a thin, leather-bound book off a higher shelf. "Here it is. All you need to know about runic warding. Hope it helps."

"Um- thank you," I said hesitantly, trying to sort out my confused thoughts. All I had heard about Lucius Malfoy chalked him up to being evil - Voldemort's deputy, a high-ranking death eater, a wealthy, snobbish brat and a Slytherin to the core - he used whatever means necessary to achieve his ends, regardless of the cost to others. The Lucius Malfoy I was seeing was polite and kind, if a bit high-up and well-off. He actually reminded me a bit of Scorpius, when I thought about it.

Feeling a sharp stab of homesickness, I muttered another hurried thank you and rushed off to check out the book. The way back to my common room was spent trying to validate either view of the Malfoy heir with what I already knew about him and failing miserably. When I reached the portrait hile however, I shoved those confusing thoughts away. I really did need to finish that Ancient Runes assignment.

Two hours later, once I had finished my project (admittedly with plenty of help from Lily) and eaten dinner, I headed back to the library to return the book I had borrowed earlier. I was heading back to the Gryffindor dorms when I heard hushed voices coming from a hallway up ahead.

"Hello?" I called, stepping closer. The voices stopped suddenly.

The dim rays of the setting sun through the arched windows were fading fast, leaving a murky twilight over the halls.

"Hello?" I asked again, coming level with the corridor where the voices had come from. It looked utterly empty. "Is anybody there?"

There was no answer, not that I had expected one. I turned to leave, and heard a shuffling. I whipped around.

Eyeing the corridor suspiciously, I turned again to head back to the common room.

But before I had gone two steps, a pair of arms encircled me tightly, oke around my waist and the other over my mouth, effectively muffling my yells. I was pulled back into an abandoned classroom and the door was closed and locked behind me.

* * *

**Yay! A cliffie! ;) Who do you think 'kidnapped' her (for lack of a better term)? And what do you think of her meeting with Lucius Malfoy? I sincerely hope to have the next chapter up soon! Please review and tell me what you think! :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello and Happy National Star Wars Day! :D I'm tired and want to go to bed, so I shall make this short-like. ;)**

**Thanks to: Blenda73, MaimOrSeriouslyInjure, Jily-Hinny-Always, Hogwarts is in Camelot, lilyevans12681998, Lil-Lioness-Cub, hpandthemaraudersrock, and Not So Sirius for reviewing last chapter! (wow, that's a lot of you... but we're up to 62 reviews! :D YAYAYAYAY! ;) And good job to those who guessed right! (you'll find out who you are in just a moment)**

**Also over 9,500 views! So cool! Thank you all!**

**One last thing: lilyevans#### (I'm lazy right now...): I like your idea... my muse sense is tingling now... ;) I've been thinking about bringing him in for a while... We'll just have to wait and see what happens. :)**

**On with the story! :) Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

The room was dark until a whispered "Lumos Maxima!" caused a bright light to shine from the end of someone's wand. Another spell was whispered and I heard a click come from the door. _A locking charm_, I thought, still struggling against the two pairs of hands holding me tightly, one still over my mouth, one around my waist and the other two holding each of my arms.

I squinted my eyes against the bright light and saw two indistinct figures – one short and stout, the other thin and frail-looking. I kicked harder, trying to get them to let me go. Were they Slytherins who had a grudge against me for some reason? Were they underage Death Eaters who had figured out my secret and who had a mission to bring me back to their master?

I shivered slightly, then redoubled my efforts, determined to not be taken without a fight. Unfortunately their hands only tightened on my arms, restricting my movement even more. They pushed me down to the floor roughly and I banged my knees hard on the cold stone.

Just before I resigned myself to my fate, I remembered a tactic James had used against Teddy when they were in Auror training and showed us a 'play fight' one afternoon. I slumped as if I were exhausted, purposefully made my breathing heavier to make it seem like I was too tired to keep fighting. The hands hesitantly removed themselves from my body, leaving only my mouth and one arm being held onto.

I quickly spun away, kicking away from the people who were holding me. I rolled over, away from them and reached for my pocket – where I knew my wand was stowed.

_Except it wasn't there._

A shadow fell over me, allowing me to see, and said "Looking for this?"

"My wand! Why did you- wait, Remus?"

His grin was enough of an answer. He helped me up, but when I reached out for my wand he pulled it away with a sly smile on his face. It reminded me why he was considered one of the Marauders. _One of the Marauders._

"Why did you kidnap me?" I asked hotly, hands on my hips as I tried to look menacing.

"Much more like an intervention," Sirius said from the floor, where he and James were sitting. "You know, because we just randomly abduct girls once a week."

"I can certainly believe that."

James and Sirius got up from the ground, ignoring my words (just like they did everyone else's it seemed) – James rubbing his wrist with a grimace on his face.

"You got some sweet moves," he said, grinning despite his obvious pain. But the grin slid suddenly off his face. "_Lily Potter."_

Shivering at the tone of his voice – somewhere between anger and curiousness – I backed away, trying to come up with some excuse.

It was just as hard as it had been the night I had spoken with Dumbledore. There was nothing I could say or do that would get them to believe me. What was I supposed to say? That I was his long-lost cousin, but wanted to go under a different name? That it was a total coincidence? Yeah, right. I'd been going by Luna Thomas for the two months I'd known them. From what I knew of them they wouldn't take anything that stupid for an answer.

_Think Lily! Think of _something_!_

Something my dad had told me came to mind. "Well, my dad was a Muggle whose last name was Potter. It's much more common in the Muggle world than the magical world, you know. And my real name is Lily, but I like Luna better (that's my middle name) because it's not a flower, which I used to get teased for and so I didn't like it, but yeah, and I just really like Lil- I mean Luna _better_ than Lily because I just do and-"

I trailed off, realizing that all of the Marauders (except Peter, who was standing behind the other three) were looking at me with 'oh, really?' looks on their faces.

There was silence for a moment, then-

"You seriously expect us to believe that?" Sirius asked, disbelieving.

I shrugged and he made a big deal of rolling his eyes.

"And I thought my brother was a bad liar," he scoffed under his breath. "Yet you surpass him by leaps and bounds."

I bit my lip, trying to think of something else to say, but absolutely nothing came to mind.

"I- I-"

"Cut it," James said, taking a step forward, then another. It made me realize how tall he was and I took a step back, gulping. "I don't know how you can expect us to believe it's a coincidence that your last name is Potter, but we seriously aren't that stupid. Who are you?"

I thought about what Dumbledore had said – that I should get to know my grandparents. I just knew I had a bad feeling about telling them. Something didn't feel right.

"I don't-" I sighed. "don't know if I'm allowed. It's kind-of, well, _secret_."

The angry spark in James and Sirius' eyes told me what they thought of my identity being a 'secret'.

"Can I tell Lily at the same time?" I asked suddenly, knowing why it felt so strange that I would tell the Marauders on their own.

James, Sirius and Remus shared surprised looks, while Peter just looked like his usual frightened self.

"I, well… I suppose we can get Lily – but would it be easier to go back to the common room? It is after hours," Remus said, reminding them of the time.

James and Sirius agreed, and Peter shrugged. Remus pocketed my wand along with his own, just giving me a half-hearted, playful glare.

"Okay, you can't tell _anyone_ about this, Lun-Lil- whatever your name is," Sirius said, holding something behind his back. "It is one of the most closely guarded secrets of the Marauders and just mentioning it to someone is a crime punishable by death."

His voice rose dramatically, along with my eyebrows, and this time it was me giving him an 'oh really?' look.

"Just get on with it, Padfoot," James said, rolling his eyes. I could tell he was slightly anxious to find out who I was. He was tapping his fingers against his thigh in the exact same way that my dad and brothers did.

"Fine Prongs."

Sirius pulled out the Invisibility Cloak from behind him and I gazed at it in amazement. My dad had told us it had been passed down from his dad (the teenager standing right in front of me), but it had never really occurred to me that James Potter of the 1900's would actually have it, when the last time I remembered seeing it was when Al and Scorpius had dragged me down to the Quidditch Pitch to do a midnight fly the second week of school. It had definitely been worth the trouble we got into.

I unconsciously reached out to feel the smooth fabric that felt so familiar, yet so distant. Disjointed memories of various pranks my brothers had pulled with the cloak haunted my vision, the first time my dad had shown me the cloak and my screams of terror turned joy when my daddy disappeared only to reappear a moment later. I was eight.

A cold shiver rushed through my body, leaving my eyes wet with tears. I held them back and forced out some exclamation of awe that apparently satisfied them. James motioned me toward them and swung the Cloak around himself, Sirius and I.

"What about Remus and Peter?" I whispered, looking back as we exited the room. Remus had extinguished the light, leaving the hall and abandoned classroom very dark. "Aren't they coming up to the common room with us?"

James and Sirius shared a look, seeming to have a silent conversation as we walked along the shadowy corridor.

"Remus is really good at charms, so he already learned how to Disillusion himself," Sirius said finally, motioning behind them. "Peter on the other hand… Let's just say he has his own way of getting around."

I was about to demand that he elaborate, but at that moment a sixth year Prefect I recognized from Ravenclaw (one Charles Anderson whose whole wardrobe had been colored fluorescent orange by some mysterious pranksters) came around the corner, a light from a wand tip shining around.

The two dark-haired boys who were under the cloak with me stopped abruptly, causing me to run into them with a loud exhale and making me almost fall over.

Charles, who had been coming toward us, stopped and looked around suspiciously. "Who's there?" He asked, his voice echoing a bit off the stone walls. "You'd better come out. I'm a prefect!"

James motioned for us to get closer to the wall and we did so as silently as we could. Charles passed his wand over every inch of the walls, as if looking for some hidden passageway. "I'm warning you!" Charles said, still searching for us. "If I find you out past curfew, you'll be in detention for two weeks unless you show yourself now!"

Charles walked past us again, probably close enough to touch if we wanted to. He was about to go through another sweep of the hall when a door closed, sounding loud in the stillness, a few corridors away.

"Gotcha!" Charles shouted, running past.

I let out the breath I was holding and hurried to keep under the cloak as James and Sirius scurried away.

We arrived at the Fat Lady's portrait only a minute or so later. I was surprised, not thinking we were so close to the common room. Remus and Peter showed up as James pulled the cloak off of us, and I remembered the reason we had come back to the common room. (It had been forgotten in the excitement of avoiding Charles Anderson)

_Telling them all about me._

Sirius said the password and we entered the portrait hole.

"Find Lily and meet us in our dorm in five minutes," Remus whispered into my ear as he passed me. "Be ready to talk."

_Be ready to talk. _Now _that_ sounded frightening.

* * *

**Yay for a longer chapter! (but sorry that I didn't get the actual story posted yet... I'm really tired and wanted to get something up today!) :(**

**So, tell me how you liked (or disliked) it! Anything you want to see/recommend? I welcome criticism! :)**

**May the Fourth (or what's left of it at least) be with you! :D**


End file.
